The Butterfly and the spider
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Marco Diaz, The Amazing Spider-Man, Struggles to balance his life as a regular high school student, to crime fighter. But when a certain princess from another dimension comes into his life. How will he handle the craziness that is his life? (Based of cartoon, movies and Comics.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Spider-Man and Star vs the forces evil.

It was 8:00 in the morning in Eco City , located in Los Angeles. It was similar to New York in a lot of ways ,The tall buildings, Skyscrapers, various businesses, restaurants, Giant Oscorp building, apartments.

And the occasional criminals.

We now see a figure jumping from building to building with impressive flips and acrobatics.. The figure looked to be wearing a red zip-up hoodie vest with a black spider symbol printed across the chest and on the back of the hoodie, the hoodie had black webbing patterns printed around the hoodie . He is also wearing a long-sleeved Prussian blue t-shirt with a thumb holes cut into it and a Pair of Prussian blue joggers. The figures mask was made out of some stretchy sweatshirt material that matched the zip-up hoodie and had the same web patterns as the jacket, It had built-in cup wielding goggles that looked modified with built in white lenses. He also wore red ankle braces on each of his feet with support pads that had a PU leather 5-8mm thickness Eva lining pad, with a side guarded design it was open for his toes and his heel, Needless to say this footwear was made for agility. He also had two small wrist mounted items on each of the figures wrists they had a black coloring and the design was a 3-dimensional hexagonal shape and red in color to match his jacket. (The web shooter from The Amazing Spider-Man 2). He also wore black and red fingerless biking gloves.

Note : The suit was inspired by the Homecoming homemade suit, and my own designs.

The figure then made it to his destination and landed on the rooftop of Eco creek academy a neighborhood high school.

"Made it. and just on time." The figure dressed in red and blue said sighing in relief. He then looked around to see if the cost was clear, once he felt safe he took off his mask to reveal a 14 year old boy. He was Latino-American with dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek.

This is Marco Ulbado Diaz. The schools Nerd, sometimes comedian, and "Safe kid". But he is the secret vigilantly of Eco City only his Friends Alfonso and Ferguson know about it. You see Marco was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider that gave in super human abilities, and at first he wanted nothing to do with them wanting to live a normal life, but after he saw his uncle Ulbado get killed He went on a one man crusade trying to find the guy who killed his uncle and from being a mere vigilante taking out gang members to becoming what some people call a hero of Echo City. And it has only been a month.

As Marco was taking off his costume changes into his regular cloths, He notices a Manticore carriage in front of the school.

"Is that a manticore carriage?" Macro asked himself. Then one of the Manticores looks up on the rooftop Marco was on and growls at him.

The familiar tingling sensation on the base of his skull started to act up, which Marco dubbed "Spider-sense" which alerted him of upcoming dangers. Marco took the hint that the Manticore didn't take a liking to him and he quickly put on the rest of his regular civilian cloths.

An hour later:

Marco was wearing a unzipped brown field jacket, with a red sweatshirt with thumbholes underneath a plain grey shirt.

He was writing down some notes in a classroom full of teenagers, they were debating about how "The Spider-man." may or may. This made Marco smile a little, which went unnoticed. Everything was going fine, until-

"Marco Diaz to the principles office. Marco Diaz to the principles office."

Marco only sighed went to the teacher and went to the teacher and asked her "Do I need a hall pass?"

"No." She said plainly, painting her toe nails.

As Marco started to walk to the principles office his spider-sense started to act up, but it was different, it felt strong.

He made it to the principles office he saw a 14-year old girl with long blond hair, fake devil horns, pink hearts on each of her cheeks, a sea green dress and skirt with a middle of it, with orange and purple leggings, and purple boots with a point at the end of both boots. She also carries a yellow star shaped side bag with a face on it that had a strange looking wand in it.

She was currently experimenting with a water fountain, like she had ever seen it before. And Marco actually thought she was kinda cute.

"Marco, I would like for you to meet our new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly." The principle said as the girl now known as Star pressed a button on the water fountain as water came out, she got into a combative stance and growled at it.

Marco gave her a confused and thought 'Okay this girl is weird.' but then getting bitten by a genetically enhanced spider and getting spider powers was weirder.

The principle continued to speak "I need a responsible young man like yourself to keep an eye on her, show her around. And who better then the 'Safe Kid'.

"What?! No I'm a misunderstood bad boy." Marco said defensively. He really hated that name, if only they knew what he really does in his free time.

The principle obviously didn't buy it and pinches Marcos cheek and says "Your adorable now run along." As he left Marco only rolled his eyes as he stares at Star as she was biting the fountain.

Later

"Thanks for showing me around Safe kid!" Star said excited, skipping around intrigued by everything she saw.

"What! No! Look whatever people tell you it isn't true." Marco said putting his hands in his pockets. "And frankly, I like taking risks and welcome a little danger in my life."

After Marco said that Star grabbed her wand, and out of it appeared a giant moth like creature that took a random student and flew away.

"Okay, What was that?!" Marco asked a little freaked out.

"Heh; I thought you said wanted a little 'danger'." Star answered nervously.

Marco looks at her suspiciously and asks "Who... Exactly are you?"

Star happily replied saying " I'm a magical Princess from another dimension." She then makes a rainbow with cute little creatures, but the rainbow caught on fire and the creatures ran away in terror. Marco looked like it was not a big deal, but on the inside he was freaking out a little and it didn't help that his spider-sense was going off. So he puts on his red and black side strap backpack on (Which carried his costume) and he said "Well, that's the end of our tour, I'm going home know." He then ran to find a hiding place to change into his costume, after all he couldn't let that moth creature roam around the city with one of his fellow classmates.

2 hours later

After Marco aka 'Spider-man' saved that kid from that moth creature he walked home in his civilian cloths.

"How was school today?" Marcos mom Angie Diaz asked her son. She has long and puffy auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, Green eyes, red lipstick, and a light skin tone. She wears an orange shirt with pink ruffles around the sleves and neck, an olive skirt, and usually wears brown sandals. She is a poetry teacher at Echo Creek community college, she was optimistic about things until her brother Ubaldo Diaz died. It took awhile for her to back to her optimistic state but she came around.

"Okay. there was some crazy car parked outside." Marco answered. He could've said more until he was horrified at what he saw, He saw his mom with Star sitting on the couch.

"What I had no idea this is your mom! I thought everyone on earth is named Diaz!" Star said very excited.

"Wont it be nice to have Star's upbeat lively energy around the house?" Mrs. Diaz said.

"We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies." Marco said sarcastically/Jokingly.

Star gasped "I love puppies." Star then shot puppies out of her and Marcos mom said aww.

The puppies then started to shoot lasers from their eyes but Mrs. Diaz still thought it was cute.

"Why don't you take Star to her room?" Mrs. Diaz said

"Yayy!" Star said as she ran upstairs to her room as Marco carried her bag with no effort.

Later

"So this is your room." Marco said as he dropped Stars stuff.

"Okay. I can work with this. RAINBOW SPARKLE BOMB EXPAND!" The room then transformed the room into much like a castle room.

"Whoa. Wish I had a room like this. Mines a bit crowded."

Star gasped and asked " You do?" She then ran to Marco's room with Marco and the puppies following her.

"MYSTIC ROOM SUCK TRANSFORM!" A black then appeared in the middle of Marco's room and sucked a lot of Marco's stuff into it. As Marco and Star started screaming but they eventually closed the door.

"Suck?, Suck?! Why the hell was the word Suck in that spell!?"

"I don't know it just came out like that!"

Marco groaned and slammed his head on the wall. Star tried to make him feel better by putting a mini sun over his head, it would've worked if the sun hadn't turned into a rainy cloud and rain started to poor down on him.

Finally Marco had enough and said "That's it! If your moving in, I'm moving out!" He the jumped out of the window and landed on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Star asked worried. "Yeah I'm fine Just leave me alone." He then ran to the city, trying to find a place to cool off with Star trying to decide to follow him or stay because of what he said.

Spider-Man was by the Daily Bugle, Where he was reading an article titled 'SPIDER-MAN: REAL OR FAKE' Spider-Man grabbed the permanent marker from the pocket of his hoodie vest and circled Real while putting it in his blue joggers.

He then sensed Star right behind him and he turned around. What followed was Star sadly gave him a speech about how they both didn't want to be stuck with each other, which made him feel bad since she was only trying to help.

He was going to say something but his spider-sense went of and he detected danger right behind her.

"Star..." spider-man said as he pointed to Ludo and his minions.

"Star Butterfly. At last I found you." Ludo said.

"Ludo?! How did you know I was here." Star asked

"Wait? You guys know each other?" Spider-Man asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Spider-Man asked curiously

"Well Star and I. Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!"

The three eyed bull monster charged at with a battle cry and said girl was getting ready to fight, but something shot out at the bull monsters mouth covering it, and it looked like...

A web?

Spider-Man then jumped high in the air and webbed the bull monsters on the shoulders and slammed him into the ground.

After he was done with the bull monster he shot a web at Ludo's skull hat and pulled it to his hand.

"What did you have to kill to get this thing?" Spider-Man asked spinning it around on the tip of his finger.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ludo yelled. angry that this guy took his Skull hat.

"No Problem." Spider-Man then threw the Hat at one of Ludo's minions face, and was ready to fight.

Star joined in fighting some of the monsters using punches, kicks, and spells.

The fight lasted for three minutes and ended when Spider-Man jumped high in the air and webbed all of the monsters in place and Star casting a spell yelling "MEGA NARWAL BLAST!"

"The monsters where defeated, groaning in pain. Then Star said mockingly to Ludo while Spider-Man was ready to web Ludo "Want some of this Ludo?"

"No! Come on back to the portal, back to the portal! You even retreat like losers. I'll get you Star Butterfl-" Ludo was sadly was cut off when Spider-Man webbed Ludo's mouth and the portal closed around his neck but he got out of it.

"That was amazing! You were amazing, I was amazing!" Spider-Man said

"Yeah I guess we were." Star then walks away sadly but Spider-Man stops her and says "Wait, do I want you to stay with us."

"Really! Hugs!" She then hugs Spider-Man and He smiles under his mask. They start to walk back home.

"So, will there be anymore monsters attacking us anytime soon." Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah probably." Star answered in a nervous tone.

He was quiet for a second and then said " Oh well, its not like I have enough people trying to kill me. What's a few more, right?" He then pulls Star off the street and said "Lets use the sidewalk."

"Okay Spidey." Star then cast a spell that showed some sort of Star dragon going to the moon.


	2. Spiderman bio

**Star vs the forces of Evil and Spider-Man belong to there respective owners.**

Marco Ubaldo Diaz (Spider-Man)

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Species: Cross-species

Eye color: Hazel brown

Occupation: Echo creek academy student and vigilante/superhero

Backstory: Marco's father and aunt went missing when he was only 5 years old. 9 years later when he found his fathers stuff, he set out to find out what happened to his dad, The connections eventually led him to Oscorp were he snuck in and found a lab full of genetically engineered spiders and was bitten in the back of the neck by one. He got powers the next day but wanted nothing to do with them, but after his uncle died trying to look for him after they had an argument he vowed to find his uncles killer becoming what the public dubbed "Spider-Man!"

Personality: Before Marco got his spider powers he lacked certain confidence and was to shy to fit in with everyone else, which resulted with him getting bullied a lot. After his spider powers though he's gotten more confident in himself and his inner comedian sometimes comes out and he became more energetic. As Spider-Man he constantly cracks jokes but can be serious when needed. But he also has some sense of responsibility and has stopped his search for his uncles killer to helping and protecting the citizens of Echo Creek city.

 **Powers and abilities:**

Superhuman strength: Marco's muscles are stronger and more efficient as a result of the spider bite. He is able to jumped higher than a human jumping from one building to the next. And he can lift over 10 tons.

Superhuman durability: As a result of his mutation, Marco's flesh and Muscles are a lot tougher than a normal humans. He can be thrown into brick walls, surviving falls from hundreds of feet in the air, and can be hit by a Taser with only minimal injuries and discomfort.

Superhuman speed: He can run faster than a human and can easily catch up to speeding cars.

Superhuman stamina: He can perform hard human activates for long periods of time.

Superhuman acrobatics and reflexes: Self explanatory.

Superhuman equilibrium:

Strong metabolism:

Regenerative healing factor:

Enhanced hearing:

Spider-sense:

Wall crawling: Can stick to nearly any surface but his skin needs to be exposed in order to do so. That's the reason he wears fingerless gloves, and open toed, open heeled ankle bracers.

Gifted intelligence: Marco is very smart, specifically in chemistry, math, phycology and physics. He is also a genius inventor and was able to make his own web fluid and web shooters.

Skilled acrobat:

Skilled Combatant: Using a mixture of acrobatics, superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, equilibrium, spider-sense, and web shooters, Marco has developed a fighting style that has helps him take down monsters, thugs, and superiorly powerful supervillains.

Culinary skills:

 **Equipment**

Web shooters: Using his gifted intellect and being a inventor he made homemade web shooters that carries cartridges of web fluid.

Spider-Man suit: Using his knitting skills and imagination, Marco crafted a suit, mostly out of a special sweatshirt material and his old biker gear, that somehow allows him to be mobile and can keep his identity secret. He also made special modified wielding goggles that helps him focus his senses, and helps express his eye movement. However, since the suite is mostly made out of sweatshirt, it does not offer a lot of protection as it can easily be torn by any sharp object.

 **Please leave a review and make story suggestions for me. Also I wont do every episode of the Svtfoe series just the ones I think is important.**


	3. Need help!

I need help with the story!

Need ideas, any.

Please put them in my private messages!


	4. Spider-man and Stars :School spirit!

It has been a week ever since Marco Diaz Aka Spider-Man has meet the magical princess named Star butterfly. He has meet her friend Princess Pony-head (Pony-head for short) she didn't like him at first, heck Marco still thinks she doesn't like him, but they had reached an understanding with each other.

We now see the two sitting on the bleachers outside of the football field with the whole school sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the pep-rally to begin.

"Oh my Gosh! I can't wait! I can't wait! My very first pep rally." Star then bounces the beach ball with her wand, and a little creature comes out of the wand and lands on Marco's lap "I'm so excited!" Star said, her eyes filled with excitement.

Marco picked up the creature by its antenna and said "Yeah, when aren't you excited." Star shushed him by putting her finger over his mouth.

"And now Brittney Wong, who became head cheerleader on her own and not because her father made a generous donation to the school." The principle says to the students before getting hit in the head by the head by a beach ball.

The cheerleading squad did their thing except for Brittney who was being carried by the spirit boys and other cheerleaders.

Said girl stepped down, snatched the mic from principle Skeevs hand and said "Make some noise for the Awesome Opossums!" the crowed started to get hyped up and Star who's pupils started to turn into hearts yelled "I love Opossums! They carry their babies on their back!"

Marco remarks saying "No. She's talking about our football team. We're going against the warriors."

"Warriors?" Star asked

"Our rivals from sliver hill prep." Alfonso said who was sitting next to Marco.

"Every year they slaughter our guys." Marco said

"It's gonna be a bloodbath." A voice then said. The two friends looked to the direction of the voice and saw Mrs. Skullnick who is their teacher who was about a week ago turned into a troll by Star. She was now eating a huge bucket of chicken sucking the meat out of bone.

"That's terrible! We have to do something." Star said literally thinking that enemy warriors were going to attack the school.

"Mabey you can join the schools spirit committee. Those guys are relentless when supporting the team." Marco suggested. A spirit boy then does a perfect split, which makes Marco look just... look "Relentless."

"Great Idea lets go get some supplies!" Star then grabbed Marco's arm, but Marco had other plans for the day "Sorry Star. But I think I'll stay here for now. I'll try to make it before the game."

"Okay!"

Star then ran to Skullnick and asked "What's your favorite weapon?"

Skullnick answered saying "Battle-axe" and ate another chicken leg.

Back at the field Brittney announced the new mascot The Awesome Opossum. And let's just say that the mascots costume is in serious need of an upgrade, but it was needed as the old one died of old age. The new mascot started to dance and cheer in a voice Marco knew all to well.

"Is that Ferguson?" Marco asked Alfonso. "Yeah, he's our new mascot!"

"Wait, So doesn't that mean the warriors are gonna steal him?!" Marco said, remembering that The Warriors had a very long history of stealing the schools mascot every year. "Well they got another thing coming if their gonna steal my friend."

'But I can't go in as Spider-Man though. So Marco Diaz will have to do.' Marco thought. He ran to the school hallway, but not before telling Alfonso to keep an eye on Ferguson.

 **An hour later**

Star was running through the hallway until she ran into photos of the Opossums football team. "So many brave young men, so many loses." Star then made a frowny face on the glass.

Marco was sneaking around the same hall as Star was, he was trying to find if signs of The Warrior football players. He continued until he accidently bumped into Star who was mourning the 'Dead'.

"Oh Marco." Star said in a sad voice "How can we prevent another tragic loss to our team?"

"Well if I knew anything about football ,Which I really don't, I would use the element of surprise!"

"Of course, of course."

"Spritz em' with a kitty cat offense!"

"Yes!"

"Maybe throw a couple of bombs!"

"Bombs, yeah got to tell the spirit committee. Bye!" Star then ran to her destination as Marco continued his so called 'Security sweep'. He then motioned Alfonso to move with Ferguson who was refusing to move. Marco saw this and simply picked Ferguson by the shoulder out of school with no effort.

 **Meanwhile**

The cheerleaders and Spirit boys were practicing led by Brittney (Who wasn't really doing anything) Star then suddenly bursts into the room and grabbed a pompom mistaking them for grenades.

"Hey! We were kinda in the middle of something!" Brittney yelled.

"Your the leader, what's the plan?" Star asked, starting to chew her wand.

"Heh, this year we have a secret weapon." Brittney then snapped her fingers and two Cheerleaders started to booty shake.

"Do you know anything about combat?! No warrior is going to be distracted by Shantels booty!"

"Whaa?"

"Lucky for you, my mom assigned the royal guards as my babysitters."

 **Flashback**

"You know you've done right if you hear the neck snap." The royal guard then twists the stuffed dolls head until there was a cracking sound and stuffing fell out

"Yayy!" The young Star cheered while clapping her hands.

 **Now**

Star sighed a happy sigh saying "Good times."

"I know from planet moo-ni or whatever it is your from it may be okay to be stupid, but no pesky magical foreigner is going to question my leadership! You are officially banned from the spirit committee!" Brittney then snapped her hair, which made a loud snapping sound.

"Fine! Then I guess its all up to me." She then left the gymnasium.

 **Later**

It was late in the afternoon, and Marco was peeking through the blinds of his window to see if any unwanted guest would show up.

"Why cant I go home? Todays taco Wednesday, its the day we eat leftovers from taco Tuesday." Ferguson complained.

Marco simply rolled his eyes as he closed the blinds. He was getting tired of Ferguson complaining. "Dude, we've been over this. Your at my place because your home would then be The Warriors would look when they try too kidnap you."

"Really? Because it kinda feels like your trying to kidnap me! And your a superhero!"

"Shhh! Dude my mom might hear you. And I'm only doing this because your my friend."

"Marco!" A familiar from outside that Marco knew all to well. Marco then opened the blinds and saw Star on a power line grabbing a squirrel by the tail. "Hey Marco, do you have any highly flammable liquids?" Star asked.

"Yeah check the small shack in the backyard."

"Thanks!"

Ferguson then whipped his fake tail to show off to Alfonso on a can of soda which spilled all over Marco's computer.

"Really?" Marco asked Ferguson, who rubbed his head nervously.

 **Later**

At the football game The Warriors were preparing for kickoff while The Opossum cheerleaders do their booty shaking routine. Marco and Alfonso where next to the bleachers, keeping Ferguson out of The Warriors sight.

"Marco said to Ferguson "See? Its almost game time and thanks to me and Alfonso, no small brained Jock has even gotten close to ya." Marco's spider-sense went off and he instantly knew who it was.

Star appeared behind the behind the three wearing battle armor and wielding a giant spiked mace.

"Who's ready for a bloody, bloody bloodbath!?" Star then slammed her mace to the ground laughing like a maniac.

"What's with that crazy look in your eyes?" Marco asked referring to Stars eyes, which were now pink with potential bloodlust.

"What do you mean." She asked

"Alfonso watch Ferguson, apparently I need to talk to princess Nutcase." Marc then easily pulled Star aside to talk to her. Then two of the Warrior football players took Ferguson away with Alfonso not being able to do anything.

"Okay Star, what are you up to this time?"

"Well I took your advise, and bobby-trapped the battlefield."

"Oh oka- Wait what?!" Marco screamed stunned. His Spider-sense was blazing as he looked around the field and saw spikes, mines, animal pits, etc.

"Okay Star first I'm impressed, second when I said that the warriors were going to kill our team, I didn't mean that they were actually going to kill them, I meant that they were going to beat them in football. Which is a game!

Stars smile turned into a 'Oh' face as she realized her mistake. She then realized that she may have enough time to get rid of the tra-

 **Whistle**

Too little to late...

The referee sounded for Kickoff and one football player set off a land mine.

 **BOOM**

The land mines created a rainbow like explosion, the Opossums then ran in terror and there was silence in the crowd before they did the same.

It was total chaos the two football teams where setting off other land mines, getting sucked in mini black holes. The Reff even tripped over a trap that opened the animal pits which released a magical bird, flaming giant cats, giant squirrels, and moths.

"Let me guess, Kitty cat offence?" Marco asked as Star laughed nervously. The two then see both football teams getting chased, and when Star went back to look at Marco she noticed that he was already gone.

Star knew what Marco was doing, so she started corralling the chaos. And not soon after Spider-Man appeared shooting webs and dodging and attacking the creatures. One of the creatures pinned Marco down when he wasn't paying attention. Star who was trying to save a football player from getting sucked into a black hole saw this and left the football player to his doom. (He'll live)

Star then launched herself into the air and transformed her mace into her wand and said "MENDING HEART HURRICAIN." The blast hit the squirrel creature turning it back to its normal form and landing on Spideys'. head

"Jeez, remind me to never take your acorns." He joked as the squirrel scurried away.

Spider-man then got back into the fight, jumping in the air and webbing two of the flaming cat monsters heads and slamming their heads together, knocking both of them out. Another charged at him, and spider-man webbed the cat monster in the face and spin jump kicked the monster out of tthe way.

His spider-sence went of and he saw the remaining monsters surround him and they didn't look to happy.

"Oh great! That's what I need, more of you!" Spidey said in a joking sasarcastic manner.

But his luck changed as Star came from the air and shouted " NUCLEAR HEART FILLED HURRICANE!" Spider-man the jumped high in the air and web-ziped to the nearest Goal post to avoid possibly getting blown up. The blast radius turned the creatures back to normal cute animals.

Meanwhile, The warriors football players that were carrying Ferguson where taken out by some landmines. Ferguson then tried running to Star and spider-man saying. " Spidey you were right! They were trying to kidnap me!"

"Fer- kid get off the Field!"spider-man yelled. But Ferguson didn't hear him through the explosions and set off a landmine.

spider-man rushed to his friend deeply saddened his friend was dead.

But turns out Ferguson was just playing 'Possum' much to Spideys' displeasure.

While that was going on Star looked at the damage and felt really guilty "I really messed up."

"You mean we messed up." Spidey said " I really should've watch out for you." Star smiled feeling a bit better knowing she wasn't entirely at fault.

The Warriors then ran to tjeir bus and drove away, and the Opossums' realized that the rival team forfited cheered in victory. As the team and crowd celebrated Star said " Why do I feel like we forgot something."

Then a magical bird picked up a civilian and flew away.

"That was it." Star said as spider-man chased after it.

 **please leave a review!**


	5. Which villain?

**This fic is not dead!**

Hello true belivers! I just wanted to ask you which Spider-man villan should appear in this fic?

Tell me in either the reviews or the Private messages, and I'll try to make it happen.

P.S.

Sorry it took so long.


	6. Sandman Part 1

**_A week ago:_**

It was early in the afternoon, a very pleasant experience for everyone that can call themselves as normal people. Nothing to disturb the inner peace of the citizens and the gentle sunlight giving comfort to the eyes.

But of course, that only happens when you are a normal person.

Marco also known as Spider-man had been in his daily patrols at New Echo, and for him it became quite exhausting. He not only had to take care of Star's fanatics, but he also had to take care of criminals as well due to her constsant amd random adventures. And since then even his night partol became way more longer.

Right now a car with drove at full speed at the almost empty streets of the city after a successful robbery of the city bank.

Spiderman, web-zipped through the city in hot persute. His costume changed greatly, his costume consisted of a red and blue high collared sleevless jacket with a black spider symbol on the front and a giant red spider on the back, with black web patterns over a blue thermal shirt, he replaced the goggles of his mask with white eyepieces that resembled camera shutters. He also wore red shorts with the same black web linings over blue thermal pants with biking knee-pads and red soccer shin-guards. He wore red fingerless gloves and wore a one-strap sling backpack. But that's not to say that Star didn't put some of her own design on his new suit, adding two flaps of web like wings made into the back of the jacket that served as a cape of sorts.

(Look at the cover image I just recently put to get a better look at the costume.)

As he continued to give chase, one of the thieves looked back. "I told you he would show up!" The thief shouted when he spotted Spidey chasing them. "He always does!"

"That freak's getting on my nerves and so are you! So stop crying and shoot him already!" The driver said as he passed a gun to his partner in crime.

"Alright, alright stop yell'n at me man!" The other thief exclaimed while taking aim at the young heroes.

He shot at Spider-man, but it was to no avail as he easily flipped and dodged the bullets while he was still web-swinging.

He eventually landed on the car and punched through the roof of the vehicle, webbing the crook on the passanger seat in the eye, he then managed to grab the steering wheel.

"Hey! Nice ride! You don't mind if I take it for a spin?" Spidey quiped as he made the car go out of control.

"Hey! Let go you freak!" one of the criminals said as he forcibly turned the steering wheel, making the car go out of control until it crashed at the nearest city street light.

The thieves quickly got out the car and made a run for it. But Spidey managed to wrap them in a giant web like caccone and hung them upside down at said street light.

"Oh no, not again!." One of the robbers groaned.

Spidey landed infront of the crooks, smiling under his mask. "Yep, again." He said chuckling, "What is this Marko, like the fourth time this month?"

"Just wait until I get my hands on you! You skinny little creep!" The other robber exclaimed until his mouth was webbed shut.

"Okay so Marko let me ask you. The new suit, is the flapes of web a little to much? I'm not sure it screams _'friendly neighbor-hood Spider-man.'_ "

"You look like shi-" But before Marko could finish, his mouth was also webbed shut.

"Shhh! There are kids reading this!" Spidey exclaimed, which earned a confused look from the two criminals.

The wall-crawler sighed, "Great, now everyones a critic." he mummbled. The sound of police sirens caught his attention and they drew ever closer.

"Well, its been fun guys. But I gotta go." Spidey said as he gave them a mock salute, "Have fun in the slammer guys!" and so Spider-man swung away, letting the officers deal with the thieves. Not knowing that someone was recording the whole thing.

 ** _Somewhere else in the city:_**

A man with a suite that was equivilant to a gangster of the 1920's and with a flattened shaped head showed his boss the video of what had transpired.

"And this is a live feed, Hammerhead?" A man who sat in the shadows said.

Hammerhead nooded, confirming his bosses suspicions.

"Then, I've seen enough. It's time to initiate the plan."

 ** _Present day:_**

It was day of Spider-man's nightly patrols and it was...

Uneventful.

There was suprisingly no major or minor crimes this night, and it was absolutely peaceful. But that didn't mean nothing would happen, there was always something going on.

Our wall-crawling hero was now web-swinging across the city of Echo Creek, enjoying the air rush through his masked face.

 _'Man, never thought I'd see the day when things start to get quiet.'_ Spidey thought, landing on a nearby wall to cling to. _'Maybe I should just call it a night? Y'know, make some nachos, maybe have a movie night with Star.'_

But as he was going to call it to day, a ringing sound filled his ears, and it was close by.

 _'Or maybe not.'_ Spider-man thought as he jumped from the building, web-swinging to investigate the noise.

He arrived at Echo city's mid-town bank, the alarms where blazing loudly across the street, but nothing happened. That was until the front doors of the bank where blown away. And as the dust cleared, Spidey couldn't help but groan as he saw who it was.

 _'Marko? I just put this guy in jail last week!'_ Spidey thought as he hung upside down from his web. "Man, Marko. This is _so_ getting old. And where's your partner in crime?"

Flint Marko only smiled and chuckled, making Spidey's spider-sense went out blazing inside his head. But he didn't know why, since it never really considered _Flint Marko_ as such as such.

"Oh, I don't think I need a partner anymore." He said in a cocky way, dropping his sack of stolen money. And to Spidey's suprise, the older man's hand suddenly grew into a large fist of sand.

Marko used his sandy fist to quickly punch the wall-crawler, succesfully knocking Spidey off of his strand of web.

The hit stunned Spider-man as he held his head. But as he turned to fight the crook he was punted by a powerful sandy kick. The kick was enough to make the young hero roll on the ground.

Spidey groaned and he was still confused for what transpired. "Wha-what just-?"

"Happened? I happened! _Sandman_ happened!" Sandman exclaimed as he transformed his entire body into a just of sand to shorten the distance between him and the Web-head.

"Now that's just wrong." Spidey groaned, thinking the name was totally lame, but yet it fit so well.

Sandman turned his lower-half into sand and turned one of his hands into a hammer. He took a swing at the wall-crawler, but Spidey jumped over him. Spidey then shot a web at a nearby street-light and swung around it, using his momentum to kick the super-powered criminal. But Sandman ended up grabbing one of the web-heads legs. with his giant hand and through him into a nearby building, the force of the throw was enough to make the brick wall crack.

Sandman saw his chance and transformed his entire body into a giant sandlike fist and launched himself at Spidey. Luckily, Spider-man saw the attack just in time and dodged the incoming attack, flipping onto the wall.

Sandman quickly transformed back into his original form, enlarged his hand and tried to swat Spidey. But our hero easily dodged the attack and landed on the ground, he then shot his webs at the sand criminal...

at least he was supposed to, since nothing came out.

No, no, no! This is not a good time to run out of web-" Spidey didn't have time to finish as he was struck by a giant sand mallet. The wall-crawler recovered and delivered a left-hook across Sandman's face, but the strike didn't even faze his foe so he swiped his leg off. But Sandman swiped Spider-man away, making him crash into a nearby car. But Spidey quickly recovered and landed ontop of the roof of the vehichle.

"So let me guess, you went on a reality show? Changing faces or completely ridiculous make-over?"

"Nice huh? The _B_ _ig man_ did this to me, to get to you!"

" _Big man?_ " Spidey said, his lenses showing his raised eyebrow. "Who the heck is the _Big man._ "

"Um, that's need to know only!" Sandman exclaimed. "Look, cleanin' your clock's been fun, but I got banks to rob!"

And just on time, the police sirens came closer. So logically Sandman morphed his body into sand and slide through a nearby sewer lid, leaving the money he stole. "Aw man! My money!"

 ** _Leave a review._**


	7. News

**_Hey guys I'm letting you all know I'm rewritting the story and changing afew things like Marco A.K.A Spider-man being a somewhat experienced superhero as he has been in the superhero buisness for nearly two years and is atleast experienced with his powers but not a master at it._**

 ** _Also most of the villans are already around during his_** ** _His costume will also be a mix of the classic Spider-man, the homemade costume from Homecoming, and the outfit from Marvel's Spider-man ps4._**

 ** _Also regarding his powers that's a suprise._**


End file.
